The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary
This last year, we celebrated the 25th Anniversary of a legendary video-game series starring a very special Italian plumber, Super Mario. All of that because of Popeye and King Kong.....which is not a bad thing. =) Now RANDOM-NESS 2, the production company who brought you Project Café and Project Café 2: The Wii U, presents to you the year of THE GREATEST AND MOST LEGENDARY SERIES EVER KNOWN TO MAN. 500px That's right! The 25th Anniversary to The Legend of Zelda!!! It's time to give Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf their awards!! Basically the basic storyline goes as... The kingdom of Hyrule is in under attack and Princess Zelda is captured by the evil wizard Ganon. Now, a young boy in green, Link, must go through the most epic adventure of his life to rescue the princess, defeat the wizard, and save the land, only to become a hero, or as I should say, become the "Hero of Time". Currently spanning seventeen mainstream games with two in development and several spin-offs, this Nintendo franchise has become one of the greatest franchise known to man. Nintendo E3 2011 Conference Opening: The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Orchestra Overture At Nintendo E3 2011, Nintendo opened up with an epic overture containing familiar Zelda tunes including the Zelda theme, Twilight Princess' theme, and Skyward Sword's theme. The video is located at the top of this article. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX As part of the 25th anniversary, Nintendo re-released a classic game called The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX. Come on! I'll tell you parts of this games origins. This game was first released as The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening for the original Game Boy. Yup, the one with the vegetable pea black and white screen. Not the one that has color or the one that's been advanced. No. The one that is just plain Game Boy. Later on, Nintendo released The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX for Game Boy Color. The difference? The "word" DX is added to the name and logo, it's in color, plus several other additions including a new secret dungeon. Now I'll tell you a really watered down version of the story. Link gets shipwrecked on an island and has to wake the Wind Fish up so that he can get off this island. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Now, the greatest game of all time, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Game: Across the Third Dimension!!!!!..........i mean 3d..........First, Ocarina of Time was released on the N64 which the gameplay was revolutionary back then and it was given a perfect 10/10. Then, Nintendo planned to have an add-on to the N64 which was the N64DD. The add-on included an expansion to the game which was called Ura Zelda which included extra stuff and beta stuff. Sadly, the add-on failed so instead, Nintendo released a version of Ocarina of Time for Gamecube. This one included the original game and a more difficult version of the game called Master Quest. Rating? 9.5/10 :p (teehee i know all about colon pee). Ocarina of Time was also included in the Zelda: Collector's Edition for GameCube (which also included other Zelda games. Finally, this year Nintendo released a full 3D version for the Nintendo 3DS (with the help by game developer company, Grezzo). In addition to the 3D version, members at Club Nintendo who pre-order the game gets a special bonus which is getting the official Ocarina of Time soundtrack with additional tracks. (North America only). Link gets a lot of girls in this game all through time. Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Navi..... Wow, all of this because of a fairy trying to wake up Link? The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The first ever multiplayer Zelda game comes to the Nintendo DSi and 3DS this September!!! (when skull has started :/) This game was released with a port of A Link to the Past (which I'll probably never explain :p) as a bonus. First game to have four swords, first game to have vaati yada yada yada yaba daba doo. I never played this game but I'm sure it's fun. Vaati: Hahaha I am Vaati the Wind Mage!!! You can never defeat me and rescue Princess Zelda AND Ganondorf!!!!! Hahaha!!!! Ganondorf: But I'm not in this game!!! Vaati: I know but you two make perfect chemistry. Hahahaha!!!! Zelda and Ganondorf: Gross... (Link pulls out the Four Sword. Now there's four of him.) Vaati: Crud... CCs and Cream: ...And then Green Link placed back the Four Sword and the Triforce characters lived happily-ever-after. The End! The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword My personal favorite so far (even though I haven't played it.). So basically it's for the Wii and it's the last game Nintendo is ever gonna make for the Wii. So it's a grand finale for the Wii Zelda-style. It's a prequel to Ocarina of Time and it's about forging the Skyward Sword with the Master Sword. Link: Hello, who are you? Old Man: It's dangerous down below. Take this. Link: It's just your old adventurer's outfit. Old Man: I AM ERROR Link: ...Maybe I'll just go to that weird whale that swallowed Zelda from the skies. (A few hours later in the Sky Temple) (Ghirahim reaches his hand in Link's face in a girly fashion) Ghirahim: I'm gonna stop you. Link: What? (Ghirahim does the tongue thing) Link: Eww. Besides is that because I have brown lips in this game? Ghirahim: I don't know, but you can call me Debbie: The Fabulous. (does the tongue thing again) Super Mario 3D Yup, a Zelda level in Super Mario 3D. Mario: How do I do this? Link: You need the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield to proceed this level. Mario: Ma-what??? Link: This is gonna be harder than I thought it would be. The Legend of Zelda Wii U Tech Demo So at E3 2011, an interactive short cinematic demo featuring Link, Navi, and Armogohma was shown for the Wii U. Link: You again Armogohma? Armogohma: Yeah. Now you will see the my eyeball is a different creature in full HD. Link: Excuse me for a moment (goes to the bathroom). Navi: Hello?...So, how's life Armogohma? Armogohma: Well, it's pretty good. I went to a party last night. Navi: Ooh!! Get me up to speed! Armogohma: So, every boss from all the mainstream Legend of Zelda games were invited and... The Legend of Zelda Orchestra Worldwide Concerts Now along with Skyward Sword's release and the 25th anniversary, there will be live orchestra concerts featuring beloved Zelda music. Sounds soothing isn't it. Untitled The Legend of Zelda Wii U game On June 20, 2011, Shigeru Miyamoto announced that there will be an actual Zelda game for Wii U! WOOT! Honorable Mentions These games have been mentioned somewhere in regards to the 25th anniversary. * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess All Zelda Related Games Mainstream Games * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Untitled The Legend of Zelda Wii U game Remakes * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Spin-off Games * Link's Crossbow Training * Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland * Tingle's Balloon Fight DS * Color Changing Tingle's Love Balloon Trip BS-X Games * BS The Legend of Zelda * BS The Legend of Zelda: The Ancient Stone Tablets * BS The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods Other Games * Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. Melee * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Soul Calibur II * The Legend of Zelda" Collector's Edition * Too Much Tingle Pack * Captain Rainbow CDi Games * Link: The Faces of Evil * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Zelda's Adventure =!= That's all for now. Please do not edit this. Only CCs and Cream can edit this. Oh, and if you see a user named Pizzaburger1, that's me. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Documentaries!!!!!!!!!!!!!